


Drunk in Love

by Dark Angel (NiaChase)



Series: Loving My Brother [6]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drinking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Partying, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/Dark%20Angel
Summary: Drunk Dylan wants his older brother Noah.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Loving My Brother [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SadRoseGarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadRoseGarden/gifts).



> Little something I figured you would like.

Dylan and Noah were at a party, celebrating their one year get together from being away from family and finally free to love each other as they want. No familiar face, no one to judge, just them two in their own little world. Dylan wasn't a dancer by any means, but after he drank a few cups of liquid courage, he was ready to dance, grind, and have sex with Noah with people all around him.

Noah laughed at his needy little brother, giving in to the puppy eyes Dylan gave. He got up, Dylan shaking his hips as he made his way to the dance floor. No one paid attention to them as Dylan pulled him against him and grind on him, hands traveling down his body. 

Noah had no problem with this as his hands held Dylan's hips, feeling every sway Dylan did against him. Dylan felt Noah's hardening cock in his pants, wanting more, to push him over the edge. He turned around, grinding his butt against Noah tent, loving the feel. The room was thankfully dark, but Dylan didn't really care as Noah's hands slid across his waist, one hand in front of his leather short. 

He palmed his tent, kissing the side of his neck. Dylan moaned, losing touch with reality and only hearing the hums of Noah getting harder. Their hips moved to their own rhythm, their hearts beating in a rush, Noah's hands turning Dylan on, Dylan's body begging for more. "Noah!" Dylan softly begged. Noah kissed Dylan over Dylan's shoulder. 

Dylan properly turned around to kiss him, tongue fighting and biting his lips. Noah grabbed Dylan's hand and forced it down his pants to feel that warm, hard cock throbbing in his pants. Noah moaned quietly, Dylan taking in the sight of such beauty. Noah's eyes were blown out with need, his moans loud enough for his ears to hear as Dylan stroked his cock. 

Gosh, Noah was so beautiful like this. How was this wrong? He felt his own cock throb in his own shorts, wanting attention, and Noah was going to give it. Noah told him to walk back. Dylan did so, going to a dark corner. He didn't give time for Dylan to turn back around as he pressed his cloth cock to his rear, thrusting firmly. 

Noah moaned as Dylan cried for more, pressing his butt back harder. He wants that cock so badly, his hole was twitching for it. There was too much fabric between them, their bodies firmly together but burning in their clothes.

Noah finally had enough, unzipping Dylan's pants and revealing Dylan's cock. He felt so free, but Noah didn't let him relish that as his hand stroke his cock. Dylan cried out loudly, pleasure pulsing throughout his body. "Noah!" Dylan moaned out, but the music covered his voice. He fucked that hand, hoping for a release. 

Noah pushed his hips up further against Dylan, not leaving much room for him against the wall. Dylan felt his balls tighten and the pressure in his belly get harder to manage before he spilled his seed on the wall, keeping his voice low enough to not be heard over the music. He leaned his head back on Noah, feeling him squeezing his hips with a low groan.

Dylan chuckled with his eyes closed. "Did you just cum in your pants?" Dylan asked. Noah responded by nipping Dylan's shoulder before pressing a kiss to it. "You sound amazing babe, but we have to go home so I can have sex with you. This is torture." Noah told him.

"Why go home when a bathroom exist?" Dylan said, suggesting they take sooner rather than waiting. "How are we going to have sex in a bathroom that's not ours?" Noah said. Dylan pouted. He didn't want to wait thirty minutes for Noah's cock that needed to be cleaned by his mouth. His mouth was already watering at the thought.

Then we'll do it in the car. I don't want to wait that long." Dylan told him. Noah chuckled and kissed Dylan's cheek. "You horny drunk, fine. I won't be responsible if someone sees your ass though." Noah told him. Dylan giggled. "Good, and your cock better be buried in it," Dylan said.

He got off Noah, laughing when the room started spinning. Noah caught him when he tripped over his feet, picking him up bridal style. Dylan giggled and kissed on Noah's neck and cheek as Noah made his way out of the party and to the car. "I wuv you. Love you. Love." Dylan manages to say, starting to get tired.

"Baby, are you getting sleepy on me? What happened to car sex?" Noah asked. He knew his baby wouldn't last long. It was so cute he tried though. "I, um..." Dylan tried to say but ended up shrugging, eyes slowly closing. Noah got to his car and manage to open his car door to put Dylan on the passenger side. "I love you. Can I get a kiss?" Dylan asked.

Noah chuckled but placed the sweetest kiss on Dylan's lips. "I love you too, baby," Noah said before closing the door. He got on the driver's side and started the car. On his way home, as he listened to Dylan's slight snores, he knew he was the luckiest guy in the world to find his forever lover in his baby brother.


End file.
